


Kids

by cinnamobun



Category: In the Flesh (TV), Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Addiction, Depression, Drug Use, Friendship, Kieren has a cool best friend, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Suicide, medicine abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamobun/pseuds/cinnamobun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kieren Walker had a best friend from an exchange student program, who was American, a punk wild child, who gives no fucks to the world around them, and who believes in earning your own freedom? And after the Rising and the finale of season 02, returns to Roarton to find his best buddy again?</p>
<p>Chris Collins only wants what's best for Kieren, knowing and understanding the hard and oppressive life he had growing up being the kid who was slightly different than everyone else. But how would he react now that Kieren is PDS, himself had served in the army during the Pale Wars? And who the fuck is this Irish creep?</p>
<p>An au story on friendship, and how far would friends go for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summertime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mutantrentboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutantrentboy/gifts).



> This is based off my rp sessions with mutantrentboy/ideservetheguilt (tumblr). If you are interested to read the roleplay thread in more detail, hop over to http://ouronceuponawinter.tumblr.com/post/99397746800/the-flight-was-long-and-the-few-first-days-were

They met when they were sixteen, during a student exchange program. Fifteen kids of Roarton High and fifteen kids of West Side, Washington High. Neither was particularly excited of the event, they much preferred to be off on their own without any interruptions. But if they never signed up for it, they wouldn’t have met and be friends.

Kieren Walker and a few other kids of his class was set to be the American guests’ guides, their homes and families for the exchange students to live in with for a week. His parents were happy for him to sign up for it, thinking this will be a great chance for their quiet son to make friends with another boy or girl of a totally different culture and country. Kieren hoped his soon-to-be acquaintance isn’t a stuck up like how American kids are often portrayed in movies.

They had set up the guest bedroom for their guest, and Kieren begrudgingly goes to school the morning they will arrive.

Christopher Collins- or Chris, as he preferred to be called, left America for the UK with a solemn mood. His adoptive father had given him a talk on watching his behavior during the trip, and to not disobey whatever the teachers say. He even brought up the last brawl he had with the school’s football team last week, and Chris replies, again, that it wasn’t his fault and the football guys were bullying a girl at that time. His father knew Chris had good intentions for his actions, but his adoptive son didn’t exactly have an A-plus on his temper management, doubled with his training in boxing at the local gym near their home. He was worried Chris would get into fights with the British natives next.

For the first few days Chris’ group arrived in the UK, they stayed two nights in a hotel nearby London, spending their free time touring the sights and visiting Oxford Street. Chris more or less, was alone during the walks, because who would want to hang out with the metal head freak of the entire school? But as he found an antique store, he bought a few old vinyls that caught his interest. His father had a working player back home. He also grabbed a few boxes of tea since he knew his father liked them.

On the third morning, they boarded a bus and made their way into the countryside towards Roarton, and Chris couldn’t help but to think of how much mud and sheep he saw throughout the ride as they entered deeper into the rural areas. He was glad for a moment, that he wore his old sneakers for the trip.

Roarton High was an old building, like the sort that would make you have the impression that it was haunted. Chris’ nose scrunched and he plugs in his earphones, and soon Metallica blasts into his ears as they make their way into the auditorium of the school for the first obligatory welcome speeches and such.

They met during break hour, Chris eating his prepacked lunch by himself on the bleachers, and Kieren coming across him just as Chris was about to help himself to a smoke.

“You know, smoking’s prohibited,”  
“If ya don’t tell, I’ll share.”

It was almost laughable how they bonded over a joint (Kieren’s very first experience with one). Despite the bad-boy look Chris was sporting with his buzzcut style, Iron Maiden tshirt under the uniform and various leather bracelets around his wrist, Kieren discovers that Chris was an orphan, along with his little brother, who was adopted by an old family friend at the tender age of ten. Kieren also finds out how Chris becomes animated when the topic of music comes up, the boy himself educating himself playing the guitar, and that he’s working several odd jobs around his neighborhood just so he could purchase himself a motorbike and have enough savings for his meds on his temper problems (‘Relaxants, is what the doc prescribed for me. But so far boxing’s helping more.’).

Kieren and Chris walks back to the auditorium giggling to themselves over a stupid joke as they went over to the prefects in charge of the program to get him signed up under the Walkers’ care for the entire week.

They got approval and Steve and Sue Walker’s brows raised at the rather rugged-up boy their son brings back with a grin on his face.

The next day, Chris goes to school with Kieren, and finds out how the Walker boy was quite a loner, not having much friends (‘Used to have a decent amount of friends. Until they found out I play for the other team that is.’).

Chris breaks Gary’s nose the moment he sees the school bully, earning him a detention session, which he masterfully sneaks out as the teacher turns away for a few minutes to talk into his phone. He surprises Kieren and drags him away from P.E., leaving the school half an hour earlier before the school hour officially ends for the day. They get caught in the rain and had runny noses as they went back home, Sue wrapping both boys up in thick towels and each their own cup of tea.

“You should leave Roarton when ya graduate. Come ta the states and I’ll take ya around,” Chris offers on one of their many walks, and Kieren’s eyes widens at the offer. The Walker’s face blushes and he had a look of doubt on his face, as though he wasn’t even sure if he would ever get the chance to leave the village or even the country.

“If I could, I’ll make sure to tell you. I still have some stuff to do here,” he smiles, the thought of a certain Rick Macy on his thoughts. Chris gave him a shrug and a hearty pat on the back, because friends will wait for each other, no matter how long it took.

The rest of the week passed by too quickly for the both of them. They spent their time together doing what boys would do- procrastinate on homework, exploring music and watching stupid viral videos on Youtube, exchanging comic books and talk about their respective countries.

“America’s pretty chill. I mean, sure, there’s the whole political spectacle, but I don’t pay attention to that. There’s so much more you can do rather than fucking with the government, ya know? And then there’s New York City and Vegas. I wanna go to Vegas after I graduate from highschool. I’m gonna be a rockstar,” Chris proclaims one evening. “What do you wanna do?”

“Art. I would love to visit France, or Germany. Visit all those places where art began. Like Italy, or Greece,” Kieren says almost dreamily.

“We should do it!”

“What?” Kieren raised a brow.

“Yeah, we should totally go on a roadtrip. Just you and me. Backpackin’ ‘round the world. It’ll be fun. Campin’ under the stars, eating shitty food, but the sights will be worth it,” Chris said, a wide grin on his face.

Kieren had an appalled for a moment, before his mind catches up and he too began to grin at the idea. He liked the idea of going through Europe with his new best friend. Chris would know where to go.

“It’s a deal.”

As the student exchange program ends, Chris almost didn’t want to leave. “C’mon, climb into the luggage truck and I’ll smuggle ya out,” he pleads, and the Walker boy merely laughed.

“Chris, don’t worry. We’ll skype and email each other, I promise you, I’ll reply to every mail you send,” Kieren grins, and Chris gave a small huff before pulling him into a hearty hug.

“Take care of yourself, Walker. Don’t do anythin’ stupid while I’m gone!”

“I won’t,” Kieren grins.

But he definitely did not expect himself to be filled with such grief, that he took his own life, years afterwards.


	2. Buzzcut Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I'll never go home again  
> (Place the call, feel it start)  
> Favorite friend  
> (And nothing's wrong but nothing's true)  
> I live in a hologram with you  
> Where all the things that we do for fun  
> (And I'll breathe, and it goes)  
> Play along  
> (Make believe, it's hyper real)  
> But I live in a hologram with you
> 
> Cola with the burnt-out taste  
> I'm the one you tell your fears to  
> There'll never be enough of us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mentions of suicide, drug and alcohol addictions, PTSD/death mentions, and self harm.
> 
> Chris Collins' faceclaim is Dane Dehaan's role of Trip for the Metallica Through The Never movie, by the way.
> 
> Sorry if there are mistakes in the writing!

Before The Rising happens, their lives already started to take terrible turns.

Chris’ younger brother dies, and depression kicks into his and his father’s lives.

Kieren gets news of Rick signing up for the army, and was soon after deployed into Afghanistan.

Chris’ father grows distant from his son, and Chris gets involved in drugs and alcohol, since they were considerably easier to get than his medication and works faster and lasts longer.

Kieren receives news of Rick’s death from the Macy mother, and he too, fell into depression.

He stopped emailing Chris after the news, which leaves Chris confused. Chris turns to underground boxing matches, breaking more bones than a healthy young man of his age should.

By 20 years old, Kieren slits his wrists, dried tears on his cheeks in the darkness of the cave.

Chris signs himself up to the US army after a week-long fight with his father.

Then, the Rising happens.

Chris would’ve laughed if someone told him the dead were literally rising out of their graves, but as he was deployed on his first mission to secure a suburb area with his company, he knew he was in deep shit as he sees all that is happening right before his eyes.

They received a distress call from a family trapped in their own home.

Chris and his company did not manage to save every one of them, only the eldest daughter being the survivor. Even then, she wanted to take her own life, but the medic deals with her grief well enough that she thinks twice.

It haunts him.

Kieren Walker rises out of his own grave, with only never-ending hunger in his dead mind.

It felt a little too long for the scientists to find the ‘cure’ for the PDS.

Chris was honorably discharged from duty due to minor mental instability. His father receives him back with warm, open arms, but Chris had never felt dirtier than before for all the blood split on his hands. He was prescribed with more pills, all paid by the army, along with a few others of different companies.

Kieren was found and treated after a year of roaming around aimlessly, and brought back home.

Then he met the people who changed him, his life and Roarton completely.

One day, as he rummages through his old boxes, he finds an old Metallica disk. It took him a moment to recall where and when, but he remembers. He remembers the wild American boy who came for the stupid program; he remembers the shenanigans they got into together. But did Chris even survive the Rising? He couldn’t email Chris now, not when his email had been cancelled due to long inactivity, and certainly not after how he had stopped contacting Chris. How would he even explain that he’s PDS now? Chris could be one of those people who hated the PDS.

But one particularly warm afternoon, the said boy lands on British soil after a long flight, eager to find his friend again after years apart.

How long had it been seen he’s been in Britain, really? Years back, when he was a scrawny 16 year old forced to join a student exchange program, bad moods and all- but it didn’t turn out to bad after all. He met another scrawny kid like him, angry at the world and lonely at the same time. They became friends so fast by bonding over a joint, it was hilarious.  
The program had ended rather too quick for them, and even though they had stayed in contact through short Skype sessions and emails, Chris just had to come back. He lost contact with Kieren shortly after their 19th birthday, and he couldn’t think of anything why Kieren had stopped replying.  
And especially after all that had happened in his life. His little brother passing, the Rising happening, him getting drafted, the cures and Benji coming back.. it was a huge rollercoaster ride he never did want to hop on. Gone was the kid, came the soldier who had seen too much gore to last a lifetime.  
Entering Roarton was queasy. It was different fro riding the school bus back then. He had to ride the bus there, and from what he sees, the HVF here must’ve been active during the Rising. The town was ever quiet and creepy as always. He remembers that one park where he Macy’s home was at- why did it look so empty?  
His steps recall the way to the Walkers’ easily. He let the old ladies passing him sneer at the way he dressed, used to such judgement. His heart was beating as he sees Sue and Steve’s car, the ugly yellow thing still working all these years. Kieren’s bedroom window was shielded by the curtains, it was strange cause he knew Kier liked a little sun..  
He tentatively knocks on the porch door and braced himself.  
Sue answers, with a look of both surprise and shock. But she remembers the boy who brought smiles into her little boy’s face during his visit. She prepares tea for him, and Chris sits in the familiar living room, eyes looking over the various paintings Kieren had done. He smiled at the thought of his friend’s artworks getting more attention and interest by all.

He asks how’s the family, and Sue answers they’re doing okay with a smile. He hears Jemima’s voice upstairs- getting Kieren perhaps. As his old best friend makes his way down the stairs, Chris stood from the couch with anticipation, until he sees the paleness of Kieren’s skin.

Fuck.


	3. Disenchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So go, go away, just go, run away.  
> But where did you run to? And where did you hide?  
> Go find another way, price you pay
> 
> Disenchanted - My Chemical Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They've both tried to find ways to escape their cruel realities to life, but they can never really go far, so they find their way back and everything will be okay.
> 
> TW for mentions of suicide, self harm and death.

Kieren, of course, now was comfortable with walking around bare without the mousse or contact lenses on. Partially thanks to Simon and many thanks to Amy, he’s a changed young man, even had more confidence in his step after the whirlwind of events happening over the year. 

He’s learned his lesson to not hesitate when a chance comes to him. It gave him an amazing friendship with Amy, a growing relationship with Simon, and a second chance in life, so he’s sure to not screw it all up again this time. The loss of Amy was horrible, and it took him a while to let her go, but with Simon and his family’s help, he persevered. He’s proud to call her his BDFF, and he has no shame in his undead body. Simon had showed him how he was beautiful, hands mapping out pale, cold skin, brushing back his strawberry blond hair, kissing his smiling lips with so much love and adoration.

Their reunion was awfully awkward. They needed some time alone for them both, so they opted to have a walk instead of just sitting in the house and talk.

“Ya look good, Walker. Despite being, well…” Chris gestures awkwardly, unsure if his friend was comfortable with the PDS label. But Kieren merely gave a small chuckle shortly after the short pause, nodding. “Yeah, it’s better now, than when the first time I came back.”

“Need me ta break more noses ‘round town for ya?” Chris offers.

“Nah, I’m good. Everyone’s more or less, are softening up with the PDS folks. Or, just pretend they’re not even PDS,” Kiren shrugs. “Why’d you come back to Roarton, Chris?”

“I miss my best buddy, and I kinda got worried ‘bout ya. Why’d you stop emailing me, man?” Chris asks before he could stop himself.

Kieren’s mouth open and closes, not exactly sure and prepared for the inevitable question. “Well, things happened… C’mon, I’ll tell you at the graveyard. My grave’s there,” he says, turning a corner, and Chris, as awkward as he felt to visit his friend’s resting place, follows, putting his trust in the Walker.

They discussed shortly on Chris’ side of the story, growing up after high school. He didn’t tell Kieren how his little brother, Benji, had died young, but he told him of how he got himself into the army and of the odd jobs he did around town. Kieren found it believable that Chris joined the army- he was a patriot inside, with a strong sense of loyalty and wanting to protect all the things he loved. He gave a worried glance as Chris tells him how he was honorably discharged after their mentality exams, noting how Chris was skinnier now, and had heavier bags under his eyes, as though he was getting less sleep and not taking good care of his health. He’s seen the look on Jem plenty of times when she’s had bouts of nightmares in her sleep.

“Do you remember how it was like, waking up the first time?” Chris asks in a quiet voice as they stood before Kieren’s open grave. The Walker gave a small shrug. “Darkness. And the need to get out.”

“Benji came back too, ya know,” Chris tells him, and Kieren’s pale eyes widens at the revelation. “He died, at ten. Two years after the trip. His immune system collapsed and there was nothing the doctors could do for him.”

“I’m so sorry,”

“Yeah well, everything happens for a reason, right?” Chris gives a shaky, sad laugh, before Kieren wraps an arm around the American in an effort to comfort him. “Since he came back, and in one piece, thank god, pops was never the same again. He’s glad to have Benji back, but it’s hard for him. He raised him, the kid himself sees pops as his real dad.” Because Chris never really saw his adoptive father as his real father. He still remembers his biological father, a policeman who died in the line of duty.

“It was hard for my parents too, when I came back.” Kieren relates, voice soft. “Remember Rick Macy? He joined the army shortly after high school. He was deployed to Afghanistan and… well…” he took a deep breath, trying to explain, but it was still so hard to say so, that Rick died, and it had such an impact on Kieren.

“Kier?” Chris turns to his friend.

“He died, and I…”

Chris pulls him into a tight hug before Kieren could finish his sentence, already understanding what Kieren had done. He knew his best buddy had a fragile emotion, but to the point to take his own life… It only made Chris wished he had returned to Roarton earlier before Kieren had committed suicide.

Kieren realizes how he misses this, this tight hug shared by friends. Amy gave a lot of them to him, especially after she found the scars on his wrists. He misses the feeling of warm and welcoming arms enveloping around him, words of encouragement and understanding whispered into his ear. But Chris did not need any words; it was all said enough in their embrace.

“I would punch you in the face for doing it, but it’s in the past, and you won’t feel it, you idiot,” Chris sniffles, and Kieren laughs into his shoulder.

They visit Amy’s grave next, and Chris was delighted to hear how the girl had played a part in changing Kieren’s life and perception towards his life. They leave the graveyard after picking a few wild flowers and leaving them on her tombstone, Chris giving her a small salute in respect.

Chris was staying at the local B&B for the whole week of his visit, as much as Sue and Steve invites him to stay over in their home again. He had to decline politely, telling them how it’s fine, that he likes staying there. Nevertheless, they invite him for almost every mealtime and Chris promises to come.

After the graveyard visit, Kieren wrecked his mind on how to introduce Simon to his best friend.

“So, you found yourself a boyfriend yet?” Chris suddenly asks, and Kieren splutters in reply, brushing his hair back with a nervous laugh. He and Simon never really did label themselves as boyfriends, only people who saw them together would. It made him wonder for a moment, if they were dating. They did visit each other’s homes, had the occasional sleepovers in the bungalow, sat through sunsets together and whispered loving words shyly to each other.

“Hello, wonder boy?” Chris snaps his fingers beside Kieren’s ear. “If ya do have a boyfriend, it’s obligated for the bro to meet for approval. And I am the bro here,” he grins cheekily, pointing to himself. Kieren chuckles and shook his head fondly.

“C’mon, there is someone I want you to meet.”

“Sweet. I gotta see who’s the lucky bastard who managed to snatch up my best bud’s heart,” Chris says gleefully, wrapping his arm around Kieren’s shoulders as the walk the corner heading towards Amy’s bungalow.


	4. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm worse at what I do best  
> And for this gift I feel blessed  
> Our little group has always been  
> And always will until the end
> 
> Hello, hello, hello, how low  
> Hello, hello, hello, how low  
> Hello, hello, hello, how low  
> Hello, hello, hello
> 
> Smells Like Teen Spirit - Nirvana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris gets to know Simon, Simon tries to intimidate him, and Chris isn't telling the whole story to Kieren just yet.

Chris openly comments on much awe at the sight of Amy’s bungalow, finding out that she had inherited it from her parents. And in her will, she’s passed it down to Simon and Kieren both, trusting them to take good care of it in her honor.

As they walked up the steps, Kieren knocks on the door politely, and almost immediately Simon opens it.

He moved as though to pull Kieren in, as how he always did, for a kiss in his arms, but at the sight of the stranger behind the Walker boy, Simon raises a questioning brow.

“Ah, Simon, this is Chris. That friend I told you before, the one I met back in school? He’s in Roarton visiting, and I wanted you to meet him,” Kieren explains with a look on his face that said ‘please be nice to him, he’s my best mate’.

Simon, more or less, gave a rather judgmental look the ex-soldier had (despite the shit-eating grin on his face), and thrusts a hand out to shake his. “I remember. Nice to meet you, Chris,” he says, and Chris almost melted on the spot, because of his voice alone.

“Hiya, Simon. Hope Kieren didn’t tell ya all the bad stuff ‘bout me,” Chris grins, and as he moved to shake the Irishman’s hand, he notices the scars partially hidden under the sleeve of the jumper Simon wore. Chris has seen and recognizes such scars.

They moved into the living room, now cleared of the ULA items and flag that Simon was once with. Simon asks politely on why Chris came now to visit, and he replies that he missed his best friend and was worried for him after years of no contact.

“Chris was in the army before, during the Rising, but he’s discharged now,” Kieren helpfully supplies, which the Irishman then makes a small knowing hum to. “So you’ve fought in the Pale Wars too, then?

Did you know that Kieren’s sister was also involved in it, through the HVF? They were quite a large organization here, especially since the government was late at deploying help into smaller towns,” Simon spoke in his ‘prophet tone’, as how Kieren calls it.

“Yeah, we’re not like the HVF,” Chris frowns back, with much spite in his tone because he felt insulted having to be related to the HVF. “We did whatever we could to defend our nation in that state of panic, as stupid as it is. But don’t doubt how many of us regretted ever to wield our guns. It was hell.”

Kieren clears his throat in the awkward tension, Simon looking into Chris’ eyes to intimidate the young man, but Chris himself was doing the same back, his sharp, bright blues spoke of enough experience facing danger. Kieren was afraid for a moment to leave these two by themselves- the two, best people to ever happen in his life, yet they seemed to have quite the egotistic battle going on. Shit.

“Uh.. Chris has a little brother who’s like us, Simon,” Kieren supplies to Simon. “And he’s just ten years old.” At the information, Simon deflates slightly, turning back to Chris. “Oh. I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s alright,” Chris shrugs.

“Alright, so, Chris, what’s your plan when you get back to the states?” Kieren pipes up a bit too loudly, giving Simon a small pet on the knee. “Is the plan for Vegas still happening?”

“Nah. I’m gonna head to Manhattan,” was Chris’ clipped reply.

“New York? What for?” Simon asks, which made Chris shift in slight discomfort.

“Got a job set up by a pal of mine. Said it’s good pay. I need the money before the plan to L.A. You should come along to the sates, Kier. I hear a lot of art schools are having grand reopening,” Chris says, which made Simon looks to Kieren with a look on his face that almost looked like a kicked puppy. Kieren knew Simon had a real bad experience on his first visit to the US back then.

“Uh.. About that..” Kieren bites his lip. “There’s the Give Back Scheme happening right now in the country, Chris, and there are limits set for PDS folks on travelling..”

Chris’ eyes widen in disbelief and looks to Simon for confirmation, who nods rather solemnly.

“What a load of bull shit!” Chris’ voice rises. “Give Back Scheme!? What the fuck is that supposed to be!? Reducing you to labor work!?”

“It’s only for six months,” Kieren sighs, which only made Chris laugh bitterly in reply.

“Fucking six months. Kieren, our plans ta travel the world together, and you gettin’ into Art school!” Chris throws his hands up as he exclaims, but Kieren could only nod and smile a small, sad smile.

“Yeah, well, shit happens.”

“Fucking government and the nation’s ridiculous demands. They should cut you guys some slack,” Chris grumbles, crossing his arms.

“I’ll make some coffee for you,” Kieren stands and goes off to the kitchen, himself unsure of what else to say. He wouldn’t want Chris’ temper to fire off because of the Scheme.  
Back in the living room, Simon watches the ex-soldier curiously with pale eyes. “Is it true that you broke Gary’s nose those years back?”

“Fuckin’ right, I did.” Chris snorts with a grin, which Simon smiles in return. “If he’s still tryin’ ta pick on Kieren, I’d be willing to break it again.”

“Well, he did do something just a month back…”

Kieren returns with a cup of coffee to hear Chris cursing up a storm like a sailor, holding himself back from punching a hole into the walls, and demanding to go to The Legion. He turns to Simon who merely shrugs, but had a mischevious glint in his eyes.

“Chris, what’s wrong?”

“He made you take fuckin’ Blue Oblivion!?”

Kieren gives Simon an experated look of disbelief, that the Irishman would tell such a thing to his rather bad tempered friend. “It’s all in the past now, Chris.”

“Fuckin’ hell it is, but he wasn’t caught and locked up for doing it!? Fuckin’ hell, he’d get his ass into prison for forcing drugs without consent back in the states! That is it, I’m gonna fucking break his face for doing that to my best buddy!”

Kieren panicked for a moment, quickly putting the cup of coffee on a nearby table. For a moment, he was glad Chris hasn’t known that Gary kicked him in the face and tied him up before he stuffed Blue Oblivion down his spine through the hole on the back of his neck.

“Chris, c’mon, sit down and calm yourself!”

It took half an hour to successfully calm Chris’ temper, and Simon did most of the wrangling while Kieren watched in fear that the American would accidentally elbow the Irishman next in the face.

They were invited for dinner back at the Walker household, Sue managing to fit Chris and Simon at the table altogether with the Walkers. Apparently it was roast chicken night. Chris felt a bit awkward at first when he took his first bites, because the PDS don’t eat, until Kieren gives him a comforting look that means it’s okay. He downed his food easier then, all the while as they recall the memorable moments they had back when they first met.

Jemima put up an aloof mood as Chris spoke and laughed with Kieren, but she couldn’t help but to listen in along. The American had been as obnoxious as she remembers meeting him back then when she was years younger before. Soon enough, she softened up with Chris and answered longer sentences as he asks random questions to her, mostly on what wants to do now that she’s back in school and soon will apply for college.

As dinner was done, Simon leaves early for the evening, wishing the Walkers a good night and giving Kieren a sweet kiss at the door before he went off. Chris watches their interaction, and grins as Kieren turns with a “What?” look on his face.

“’m gonna have a smoke, c’mon,” Chris chuckles, wrapping an arm around Kieren and they walk towards the train station.

-

“Remember that one time…”

“When I was relentlessly ridiculed by the church pastor and came here to find you smoking? Yeah.”

“Thank god that guy’s dead already.”

“Chris,” Kieren chides, which makes his friend laugh out loud in the quietness of the station, smoke escaping his mouth. “What? He’s loco in the head. If I went to mass that day with ya’ll, I would’ve punched him in the face and pissed at his car.”

Kieren chuckles at his friend’s words, knowing too well how protective the guy could get. “It’s all in the past now, Chris. I’m a changed person. Literally.”

“Yeah, I can see that. You and Simon got somethin’ serious goin’. I like him. He’s completely love-struck with ya. Don’t screw this one up, ya hear? It’s hard to find a guy that devoted like him.”

They sat in companionable silence, watching the sun dip below the horizon slowly, listening to birds as they make their way back to their nests.

“So… Manhattan,” Kieren says, and Chris gives a small hum in reply. “Still going for the dream to be a rockstar?”

Chris sucks on his rollup and exhaled deeply, blowing round-shaped smoke out. “I always am, kiddo. Turns out it ain’t that easy at all. I do a couple of gigs in bars and clubs with the band, but after highschool, we had to break up, cause most of ‘em had to go for college. I was in a dump for a while. You know how I wasn’t planning on furthering my studies,” he explains, and Kieren nods.

“Pops wanted me to go to college. Said I had a smart mind. But that was after Benji’s death, and I was still mourning. Pops too, but he hid it better. I did jobs around town, which helped enough with collecting money enough for me to head to Vegas. Until the Rising happened and everything turned to shit.”

Chris brushes his cropped hair back with a heavy sigh. “And then I joined the army.”

Kieren studies his friend, taking note of the tired look he had in his face. He knew something must have happened in between all that was happening in Chris’ life.

“Chris, you know you can talk about anything with me. Especially since I stopped contacting you all those years back, I owe so much for you, mate.” Kieren says softly, pressing his chilled hands on Chris’ warm one.

Chris gave a small laugh. He’s forgiven Kieren for that already, he was barely mad at his friend the year they stopped their emails. “Bro, I’m in deep shit enough with my life, I don’t want you to start worrying about me next. I mean, we’ve got the whole world standin’ right before us, and you’ve got yer second chance in life. Might as well not dwell on the past, eh?”

Kieren had a worried look on his face because of his friend’s words, but smiles nevertheless, because he trusts Chris, and when Chris is ready, he’ll talk to Kieren about his problems with him.

After all, friends will wait for one another, no matter how long it takes.


End file.
